


unruly dogs

by sakon



Category: Ayatsuri Sakon | Puppet Master Sakon
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-08
Updated: 2020-09-08
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:08:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26350906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sakon/pseuds/sakon
Summary: “What?”“You need me to repeat it a third time?” It wasn’t necessarily bad, but now that Ukon thought about it twice, maybe it was. Or maybe his wording was terrible.





	unruly dogs

**Author's Note:**

> I like the idea of Ukon being an utter dick; it's an absolutely wonderful idea.

** ~~O~~ **

“Oi, Zenkichi.”

“Yeah?”

“You’re kinda like a dog,” Ukon stated, staring at the piles of books around them. In a way, Zenkichi was an over-sized dog, awaiting a command, being so enthusiastic at the most menial, boring of tasks — or at least that’s what he would consider boring: books.

“What?”

“You’re kinda like a dog.”

_“What?”_

“ You need me to repeat it a third time?” It wasn’t necessarily bad, but now that Ukon thought about it twice, maybe it was. Or maybe his wording was terrible. Oh, well, that didn't really matter. 

“Asshat —” He stomped a step closer, “You got a problem?” Zenkichi dropped the books, marching up to the half-asleep Sakon, nearly yanking him away. His hand paused before the yellow fabric, clenching his fists tightly.

“Obedient, ugly, waiting, you’re totally a dog. And I don’t have a problem if it’s true,” Ukon replied, “But you got a serious problem if you think you’re gonna wake up Sakon, you got it?”

He leaned down to glare at Ukon’s level, then backed away at the sight of Sakon sleeping. Ukon glared back as he gazed at Sakon, silently asleep — somehow asleep, but still deserving of the rest. Really, how did that even work? How did Ukon operate with Sakon asleep? Zenkichi huffed, gritting his teeth as he ducked down to scoop the books that crashed with a loud bang against the floor. He wondered how Sakon woke up. It was a wonder how he _hadn’t_ woken up, but at least he didn’t.

Ukon watched him with a victorious smirk; Zenkichi was really like an obedient, disciplined — occasionally unruly – dog.

~~**_O_ ** ~~


End file.
